Captain Toad: Lost Adventure
Captain Toad: Lost Adventure is a 3D puzzle platformer developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot ''Episode 1 Intro The game takes place in the Lost Kingdom,Where the Toad Brigade is on yet another treasure hunt. Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette can be seen carrying some treasure and a couple of Power Moons back to the Starshroom. They then place all of their treasure inside the Starshroom. Satisfied with the amount of treasure they found,they exit the Starshroom in order to take a break. As they sit down and relax near a campfire, Wingo appears and lands right on the Starshroom. He then starts flapping his wings and slowly lifting the Starshroom with it's legs. The Toad Brigade quickly run towards the Starshroom, but they don't make it in time and Wingo manages to get away with the Starshroom and all of the Treasure in it. Hint Toad shows Captain Toad a map of the island where Wingo is heading. Now knowing the location, Captain Toad and the rest of the Toad Brigade waste no time giving chase. Episode 1 Ending Captain Toad (Or Archivist Toadette if you used her during page 20) will throw his final turnip and Wingo,Causing to fly back a bit in a dizzy way. Archivist Toadette (Or Captain Toad. Again,depends on who you use during this mission) and the rest of the Toad Brigade arrive at the top of the tower. Wingo will fly down and grab the Starshroom while chuckling at the Toads. He then charges up a giant fireball before launching it at the Toad Brigade,knocking them off the tower. Episode 2 Intro Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade can be seen falling from the sky. Captain Toad looks down and sees that they're about to land inside the ocean of poison. The captain and the rest of the Toad Brigade brace themselves for what's about to happen next,but a plane flies below them and catches them. Captain Toad looks at the pilot and sees Mario. Mario points towards Wingo,Who can be seen making his way to another island. Captain Toad then signals Mario to fly towards the island. Gameplay Normal This game takes place in the Lost Kingdom and plays like ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. The game is about exploring your surroundings and solving puzzles in order to reach the Power Moon. Once again, all the equipment in Captain Toad's backpack prevents him from jumping, so he'll need to rely on Power-Ups in order to take down enemies. ''Multiplayer The main campaign can also be played with an extra player. The second player will take control of Toadette and they can work together to solve the puzzles in order to reach the Power Moons. Similar to ''Super Mario 3D World, you will earn points depending on your actions. And whoever has the most points when the Power Moon is grabbed wins a crown. Characters Playable Toads NPC Enemies ''Bosses Items Levels Episode 1:The Forgotten Island CTLA The Start of a new Adventure.png|Page 1: The Start of a New Adventure! CTLAcrossingpathswiththetropicalwigglers.png|Page 2: Crossing Paths with the Tropical Wigglers. CTLthepathsofpoison.png|Page 3: The Purple and Poisonous Path. CTLAblockedbyheights.png|Stage 4: Blocked by Heights. CTLA the cave of doubles.png|Page 5: The Double Cherry Cave. CTLA windyheights.png|Page 6: High and Windy Paths. CTLAPurpleCrystalCave.png|Page 7: Purple Crystal Cave. CTLA Rocking Minecart.png|Page 8: Rocking Minecart. CTLA GlidingPastTheBulletBills.png|Page 9: Gliding Past the Bullet Bills. CTLATresspassingthetropicalfluttersnest.png|Page 10: Trespassing the Tropical Flutter's nest. CTLAPiranhaPlantPath.png|Page 11: Poison Piranha Plant Lake. CTLATheLostHotSpring.png|Page 12: A Relaxing Swim. CTLACannonRockFields.png|Page 13: Turnip Cannon Rock Fields. CTLAlosttreasureintheshacks.png|Page 14: Exploring the Lost Shacks. CTLAPoisonRush.png|Page 15: Running from the Poison Wave. CTLATakingFlight.png|Page 16: Taking Flight with Mario. CTLATorchBroCrashSite.png|Page 17: The Crash Site of the Torch Bros. CTLAChainChompMaze.png|Page 18:Chain Chomp Maze. CTLATorchesEverywhere.png|Page 19: Torch Cavern. CTLAWingoBattle.png|Page 20:Showdown on Wingo's Tower. Episode 2:The Abandoned City CTLAPoisonshore.png|Page 1: The shore of the Abandoned City. CTLASpikesLostCity.png|Page 2: The Spiked Town. CTLA TheLostStation.png|Page 3: Pyro-Koopa Station. CTLA RedBooPlatformmadness.png|Page 4: Walking on Red Boos. CTLA antPark.png|Page 5: Park of the Ants. CTLA Peepa Sewer.png|Page 6: The Peepa Sewers. CTLAPeepaTower.png|Page 7: Phantasm Fortress. 1.CTLADarknessandLavaBubbles.png|Page 8: Darkness and Poison Bubbles. 1.CTLA Poisonous Bullet Bills.png|Page 9: Glydon in the Sewers. CTLA Battle Against the Poison Mermaid.png|Page 10: Battle against Velena. CTLA Rottating Roads.png|Page 11: Rotating the Paths. 'Gallery' Artwork CaptainToadLostAdventureLogo.png|The logo of the game CaptainToadWithSuperPickaxe.png|Artwork of Captain Toad holding a Super Pickaxe. Captain Toad Spinning A Wheel.png|Captain Toad near a Spinwheel. CaptainToadAndGlydon.png|Captain Toad on Glydon. MarioInPlaneWithCaptainToad.png|Artwork of Mario and Captain Toad on a plane. SMOFireCaptainToadRender1.png|Artwork of Fire Captain Toad. MinecartToadette.png|Archivist Toadette inside a minecart. CTLA Sleeping Toad Standing.png|Sleeping Toad standing. Screenshots'' CaptainToadLostAdventureEpisodeMenu.png|The episode select screen. CTLApageselectscreen.png|The level select screen. Category:Mario Games Category:Toad Games Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Puzzle Games Category:Captain Toad (series) Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games